


Finder's Day

by probablynotadalek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Mini, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't really do birthdays. Clint doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finder's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



> Super short, sort of sweet, and all because I'm trash. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, nerd.

“Happy birthday to you.”

Natasha stopped hitting the punching bag she had been practicing with when she heard the singing. She peered around the corner 

“Happy birthday to you.” 

She scanned the room and the ceiling but saw nothing. The source of the noise was hard to place, but she managed to follow it to a wall. 

“Happy birthday dear Natasha,” 

She found the spot on the wall it was coming from and dragged a bench to underneath it. She stepped up onto it, her nose an inch away from the air vent.

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Barton, why are you in the vent?”

“To wish you a happy birthday, of course.”

“Get out.”

There was a pause. “I can’t. External screws. And Coulson took all the fun stuff, something about stolen property and inappropriate workplace behavior-”

Natasha didn’t wait for him to finish to hold out her hand. His voice stopped and she heard some movement before a small screwdriver poked out of a hole in the vent and fell into her hand. Immediately, she began to undo the screws on each corner of the vent. Once the screws had been removed, the metal came off easily. 

Clint smiled and attempted to hold up a tray wrapped in tin foil, though he couldn’t move his arms in the cramped space. He gave a small smile. “I made you a cake.”

She grabbed the tray and stepped off of the bench. “Get out of the vent.”

“Okay, bossy.” He said, and started to climb out, landing with a tud on the bench as Natasha sat on it. She removed the tin foil as he sat down. Inside might have been a cake, but also might have been a tray of white frosting with “Nat” written across it in red. “It’s red velvet.” Clint pulled two forks out and handed her one. 

Natasha expected Clint to take the first bite, but he gestured for her to do the honor. “It’s pretty good.” She said, the sweet taste lingering on her tongue. 

“It’s homemade, so it’s automatically better.” Clint said, digging his own fork into the opposite corner of the cake. 

“Why’d you make a cake?”

“It’s your birthday!”

“It’s not my birthday.”

“You don’t know that.” Clint said, taking another bite of the cake. “There’s like a .3% chance it’s your birthday.”

“So it’s probably not my birthday.”

“Well, yes, but it’s definitely the day we met.”

“You mean the day I tried to kill you?”

“And I tried to kill you back.” Clint stared into a corner of the room and sighed wistfully. “Good times.” He said. “But it’s also the day you joined SHIELD. So happy birthday, Nat.”

Natasha took another forkful out of the cake. “Dork.”


End file.
